


Ultraviolet

by pauraque



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: Saru and Georgiou both see things that others can't.
Relationships: Philippa Georgiou & Saru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Sunshine Challenge





	Ultraviolet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enemytosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/gifts).



> Inspired by the Sunshine Challenge and dedicated to enemytosleep in gratitude for organizing the event. ♥

Saru had only had a few moments to take in his new, empty quarters before the door chimed behind him. "Enter," he said, turning.

It was Captain Georgiou, carrying a flowering plant in a small pot. "Welcome to the _Shenzhou_ , Lieutenant," she said, her eyes crinkling in a proud smile.

He accepted the gift with a lateral click of astonished delight and turned the pot this way and that in his hands. "Thank you, Captain. How extraordinary! The pattern is quite spectacular."

"Pattern?" she echoed, puzzled.

"On the blossoms. Can you not see it?"

She shook her head. "They look solid blue to me."

Ah... Faint human vision perceived only a narrow range of colors. "They're marked in shades of ultraviolet." He held the pot lower for her and drew his finger along the brilliant spectrum of streaks that lined the petals, tracing the starburst leading into the center.

She craned her neck, peering in with keen curiosity, as though she could see what he saw if only she were attentive enough.

It struck Saru then that Philippa Georgiou saw things that many people could not—or would not—such as the potential in a humble fisherman, once entirely invisible.


End file.
